Transistors are widely used as electronic switches in a variety of different electronic and electric applications such as industrial applications, automotive applications, or consumer electronics applications. A transistor can be switched on and off by applying a suitable drive signal to a control terminal (gate terminal) of the transistor. In an on-state, the transistor is conducting and allows a current to flow through a load path (drain-source path). In an off-state, the transistor is blocking and prevents a current to flow through the load path.
Losses occur when a transistor is operated as switch. These losses include conduction losses, and switching losses. “Conduction losses” are those losses that occur in the transistor when a current flows through the load path. These losses are equivalent to the energy (power) dissipated in the transistor when the transistor is in the on-state. These conduction losses are substantially dependent on an on-resistance (RON) of the transistor, which is the electrical resistance of the load path in the on-state. “Switching losses” are those losses involved in switching on and off the transistor. That is, the switching losses are substantially defined by the energy required to change the switching state of the transistor.